supernaturalfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Эта ужасная жизнь
Эта ужасная жизнь — семнадцатый эпизод четвёртого сезона американского телесериала «Сверхъестественное». В ролях * Джаред Падалеки — Сэм Винчестер / Сэм Вэссон * Дженсен Эклс — Дин Винчестер / Дин Смит * Курт Фуллер — Захария / Мистер Адлер * Джек Плотник — Йен * Эй Джей Бакли — Эд Зедмор * Тревис Уэстер — Гарри Спэнглер Сюжет Утро. Хорошо одетый Дин Смит просыпается, пьёт кофе, завтракает, уезжает на работу на дорогой машине. Он переключает радио с тяжёлого рока на финансовые новости и едет в офис компании "Sandover Bridge & Iron Companу", где он – директор по продажам и маркетингу. В течение дня он работает, говорит со своими сослуживцами про ТВ и диету и получает похвалу от директора. Вечером, спускаясь на лифте, он замечает, что кто-то пристально на него смотрит. Это Сэм. Сэм говорит, что Дин кажется ему знакомым, но тот не понимает, о чём он говорит. Сэм Уэссон отвечает на звонки в Техподдержке и обсуждает свидания со своим сослуживцем по имени Йен. Йен носит свою одежду вместо униформы компании и не бреется. Они идут пить кофе и приглашают своего сослуживца Пола Дунбара сделать перерыв. Он отвечает, что очень занят и кажется очень напряженным. Йен говорит, что вчера Пола вызывали в Отдел кадров. В комнате отдыха Йен крадёт пачку карандашей, затем спрашивает Сэма о снах, которые он видит. Сэм сначала не хочет говорить, но потом признаётся, что видел во сне, как он спасает мрачного жнеца по имени Тесса. Йен считает это забавным. Позже Сэм засыпает у своего рабочего стола и видит, как во сне, он и мужчина, похожий на Дина Смита, убивают людей. Сэм заходит в лифт, снова видит Дина и пристально смотрит на него. Позже, когда все выходят, и они остаются одни, Сэм спрашивает его, что он думает о призраках и вампирах. Он рассказывает Дину о своих снах и спрашивает, были ли у Дина тоже такие сны. Дин отрицает подобное и быстро выходит из лифта. Сэм рисует в блокноте наброски по своим снам и ищет в Интернете информацию о вампирах. Йен подходит к нему, чтобы посмотреть, что тот делает, и говорит, что получил e-mail, где его вызывают в Отдел кадров. Когда тот уходит, Сэм слышит, как Пол жалуется, что потерял всю свою работу на компьютере, когда тот завис. Пол остаётся работать допоздна, все давно уже ушли. Когда он понимает, что его работа безвозвратно утеряна, он встаёт, с отсутствующим взглядом идёт в комнату отдыха, отламывает зубцы пластиковой вилки, блокирует ею защёлку, чтобы дверь казалась закрытой, и суёт голову в микроволновку. Затем включает её и умирает. На следующее утро все смотрят, как увозят труп Пола. Дин видит, что Сэм снова глядит на него и говорит сослуживцу, что тут что-то не так. Он идёт к себе в офис, проверяет данные Пола и видит, что тот собирался на пенсию через 2 недели и недоумевает – мол, какой смысл совершить самоубийство, если через 2 недели выходишь на пенсию. Сэм выяснил то же самое и думает так же, как и Дин. Он собирается поговорить с Йеном об этом, но Йен не хочет слушать и говорит, что его работа важнее. Он побрился и надел униформу компании. Их прерывают, когда Дин вызывает Йена к себе в офис заполнить форму. Йен впадает в панику и начинает без конца извиняться. Он, всхлипывая, выбегает из офиса и заходит в уборную. Дин идёт за ним и замечает, что в комнате похолодало. Из кранов начинает хлестать и литься на пол красная жидкость. Йен вытаскивает карандаш и вонзает его себе в шею. Дин поднимает взгляд и видит в зеркале отражение старика в костюме, но в комнате его и следа нет. Полиция допрашивает Дина, но тот ничего не говорит о падении температуры, жидкости или о видении. Позже Дин вызывает Сэма к себе в офис. Сэм говорит, что работает тут всего три недели. Дин сообщает, что он тоже, а Сэм спрашивает, видел ли тот что-нибудь в уборной. Дин, в конце концов, признаётся, что он видел призрака, но считает, что это всего лишь галлюцинация. Сэм думает, что тут творится что-то сверхъестественное, но у него нет никаких доказательств – только свои сны. Он говорит Дину, что и Пол, и Йен получили e-mail Отдела кадров прийти в комнату 1444, тогда как Отдел кадров находится на 7-м этаже. Они решают немедленно это проверить. Ещё один сотрудник компании вызван в комнату 1444. Дверь там старомодная, а внутри только полки для хранения вещей. Дверь захлопывается за сотрудником, он никак не может её открыть. Вдруг температура падает, а мониторы компьютеров включаются сами собой. Дин и Сэм подходят к двери и слышат, как кто-то внутри кричит. Сэм открывает дверь ударом ноги и видит, что сотрудник в ловушке – на него упали полки. Призрак старика бросает Дина и Сэма в сторону, затем поднимает руку, которая сверкает электричеством. Он уже собирается коснуться сотрудника, однако Дин бьёт призрака железным гаечным ключом и тот исчезает. Дин говорит Сэму, что понятия не имеет, откуда он знал, что делать. Офис Дина. Сэму кажется, что они делали такое и раньше. Он чувствует, что в офисе ему не место и что он должен заниматься чем-то другим. Они ищут информацию в Интернете, и Дин находит сайт Укротителей духов (из одноимённой 13-й серии 3-го сезона). У Эда Зеддмора и Гарри Спенглера есть видеоролик с инструкциями. Они советуют бесстрашным укротителям духов определить, с кем они имеют дело. Сэм выясняет, что основатель компании, П. Т. Сандовер, был трудоголиком. Также выясняется, что в годы Великой депрессии в фирме было множество самоубийств. Они догадываются, что Сандовер появляется во время экономических кризисов и заставляет сотрудников совершить самоубийство, если они подвели фирму. Комната 1444 была кабинетом П. Т. Сандовера. Дин и Сэм снова смотрят видео, где Укротители духов говорят, что соль и железо - оружие против призраков. Они признают, что ненавидят Винчестеров, но согласны, что надо пользоваться дробовиками с солью и сжигать останки. Эд и Гарри говорят, что если труп нельзя найти, то надо сжечь любые другие останки. Сандовер был кремирован, так что Дин и Сэм возвращаются в комнату 1444, чтобы найти хоть какие-то следы. Пока они ищут, охранник замечает Сэма и уводит его. Когда они начинают спускаться в лифте, электроника начинает барахлить, а температура падает. Кабина резко останавливается. Охраннику удаётся открыть дверь - они находятся между этажами. Охранник вылезает из лифта, но Сэм не хочет идти с ним. Дин продолжает поиски в старом кабинете Сандовера и находит рамку с фотографией моста, который Сандовер строил. Охранник возвращается за Сэмом, тут лифт вдруг сдвигается с места, отрубая голову охранника. Сэм возвращается наверх. Дин звонит - им надо встретиться на 22-м этаже. Кроме прочего, на этаже выставлены перчатки Сандовера. Дин разбивает стекло, и в этот момент температура падает и появляется призрак. Он отбрасывает их обоих и направляется к Сэму. Он с помощью соли отгоняет призрака, но тот появляется позади Дина. Сэм бросает Дину железную кочергу, с помощью которой Дин отгоняет призрака. Призрак появляется снова и снова, пока не сбивает их с ног и вновь направляется к Дину. Сэм хватает перчатки и сжигает их. Призрак исчезает. Снова офис Дина. Дин с Сэмом признаются друг другу, что так не развлекались за всю жизнь. Сэм предлагает заняться этим по-настоящему, но Дин против того, чтобы просто оправиться в дорогу и сражаться с призраками. Сэм рассказывает, что в его снах они сражались против призраков вместе. Они были как братья. Он спрашивает, является ли их нынешняя жизнь настоящей и не затуманил ли призрак им мозги. Дин настаивает, что его жизнь настоящая, и тогда Сэм спрашивает, когда Дин разговаривал со своей семьёй (Дин: "Моего отца зовут Боб, маму - Эллен, а сестру – Джо") в последний раз. Сэм позвонил своей бывшей подруге Мэдисон (так звали девушку-оборотня из 2.17 "Сердце", которую Сэм убил), но попал в ветлечебницу. Он уверен, что у них другая жизнь. Дин говорит Сэму, что тот на самом деле ничего не знает и просит, чтобы он ушёл. На следующий день Дин и Сэм снова на работе. Однако Сэму она надоела. Он берёт кочергу и разбивает ею телефон. Всем объявляет, что увольняется и уходит. Директор, мистер Адлер, приходит повидаться с Дином и говорит, что доволен тем, что слышит о нём. Он даёт Дину премию, говоря – это для уверенности, что Дин не уйдёт в другую фирму. Адлер уверяет, что после 8-10 лет напряжённой работы Дин может стать вице-президентом восточного отделения компании на Великих озёрах. Дин благодарит, но отказывается и сообщает об уходе. Адлер не верит этому, но Дин объясняет, что недавно он понял, что предназначен для другой работы и что он не тот, кем должен быть. Адлер смеётся и касается пальцем лба Дина. Память Дина возвращается. Он недоумевает, почему на нём костюм. "Адлер" объясняет, что он – Захария, начальник Кастиэля. Ему не нравится поведение Дина, он признаётся, что всё это устроил для того, чтобы показать Дину, что охота – его призвание. Захария уверяет Дина, что тот остановит Апокалипсис и что у него есть шанс спасти людей и изменить всё. Захария говорит Дину, чтобы тот прекратил жаловаться, потому что полно людей с худшей судьбой. Он спрашивает, готов ли Дин стать тем, кем на самом деле является. Интересные факты * Название эпизода - это игра слов, которое ссылается на фильм 1946 года "Эта прекрасная жизнь". Главный герой - Джордж Бейли собирается совершить самоубийство в сочельник, но ангел-хранитель показывает ему, что Джордж нужен людям и что его жизнь не напрасна. * Имена Дин Смит и Сэм Вессен - ссылка на компанию Smith & Wesson - крупнейшего производителя огнестрельного оружия в США. У Хораса Смита и Дэниеля Вессона было две компании, первая из которых частично финансировалась Оливером Винчестером и в конечном итоге была куплена Винчестером и названа его именем. * Сэм: Okay. Well did you try turning it off and then on? ( ) Вопрос Сэма - это стандартный ответ при IT-поддержке, который так же был показан в эпизоде британского сериала "The IT Crowd" ("Компьютерщики"). * "Master Cleanse" ( ) - реально существующая методика по очистке организма и лечения алкоголиков и наркоманов, заключающаяся в употреблении напитка из смеси лимонного сока, кайеннского переца и кленового сиропа. * Йен: How much D&D did you play when you were a kid? ( ) D & D - это "Dungeons & Dragons" ( ) — настольная ролевая игра в стиле фэнтези. * Йен: I mean, thank God we got Harry Potter here to save us from the Apocalypse. ( ) Гарри Поттер ( ) — волшебник, главный герой серии романов английской писательницы Дж. К. Роулинг. * С учебным видео "Укротителей духов" можно ознакомиться на их сайте. * Смерть охранника в лифте похожа на аналогичную смерть в начале первого фильма "Обители зла". * Это третий эпизод сериала, в котором была отражена альтернативная реальность. Также она была показана в сериях "2.20 Несбыточные мечты и сбывшиеся желания", в которой Дин видит иную реальность, где его мать Мэри жива и "3.11 Заколдованный круг", в которой Сэм переживает один и тот же день множество раз. * Дин Смит утверждает, что его отца зовут "Боб" (Бобби), мать - Эллен и, что у него есть сестра по имени Джо. Сэм же в свою очередь говорит о том, что, когда позвонил своей невесте Мэдиссон, то попал не к ней, а в ветеринарную клинику (в чём проглядывается явная ирония создателей сериала - Мэдиссон была оборотнем - существом, способным превращаться из человека в животное). * Визуальный эффект цветного фильтра, который затемняет картину, придаёт зернистые, мрачные тона, не используется в большей части серии, но возвращается в тот момент, когда Захария собирается коснуться лба Дина и пробудить его сознание. * Номер новой машины Дина - OTO29C. * Это третий эпизод где не появляется импала * Сумма цифр комнаты 1444 в сумме дает 13. Саундтрек * The Kinks – A Well-Respected Man * Brian Tichy – Hollow Ссылки * 4.17 It's a Terrible Life на Supernatural Wiki.com * 4.17 It's a Terrible Life на TV.com (ориг. текст сюжета) Категория:Серии телесериала «Сверхъестественное»